


The wolf and the bull

by TheIronThrone



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reunion Sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIronThrone/pseuds/TheIronThrone
Summary: Gendry has finally learned that his little wolf was alive and well and at Winterfell. What's the worse that could happen, but since he left he didn't know her, at least not anymore. Gods he was screwed, at least she was alive.





	The wolf and the bull

The waves crashed against the bow of the ship as the icy air rushed against his face. They would arrive at Winterfell in a week, he would be forced to look at her family house, with the proud dire wolf staring at him and reminding him of her, everything he had left behind. At least he was serving Jon, he always was her favorite sibling at least from what he remembered her telling him. How he gifted her needle when every was telling her to be a lady, Jon supported her and her knightly ways. And he'd left her.Gods was he an idiot. Now that he knew Jon he knows that he wouldn't have cared, Jon would've allowed Arya to become his lady. Jon wouldn't have cared, yet he insisted that he leave. And all he could see every time he closed his eyes was her dying at the hands of the hound, or she would be getting raped with a look of terror in her eyes and he'd wake up panting and sweating and praying the gods that isn't the fate that she met. Sometimes the gods would bless him and instead he dreamt that she would be happy and smiling with that sparkle in her eyes that she always denied was there. How he missed that look.

It had been 6 years since he had left her and it still stung to think about her. Every time he'd create a sword he'd think of their time at Harrenhall, stand side face she reminded him. She was gone, probably dead but he saw her everywhere. No matter how much he regretted his decision, he grew used to the pain that he felt whenever he thought about her. She turned down her offer to serve Robb in the forge, so when the opportunity to serve Jon presented itself he had to take it. He wasn't serving her but he could settle for her favorite brother.

He should talk to him, and tell him about their brief but amazing time together. Jon had trusted him and he deserved to know. He shuddered at the thought what would he say, and what Jon would he do. Gods he was screwed. He was about to tell one of his friends that he had condemned his sister to death or worse. He sighed again. He began to walk across the deck to the stairs that lead to the chambers as Jon and the queen started to walk up toward him. As he looked at the queen he couldn't help but feel bad, after all it was his fathers rebellion that had ruined her family.

"Gendry Waters" Jon said laughing, Gendry hasn't seen him look this happy at least not in the short time he knew him. "How are you, you look like you've Been brooding."

"Not brooding... just thinking." he replied "What are you so happy about anyway?"

"Nothing to specific"

"Thats a lie, he's excited to see his sisters again" the queen interrupted, he concluded that they must have been talking, he was happy for Jon. He seemed happy with Daenerys, they had gotten close after the wight hunt and yet he couldn't help feeling bitter towards him. How could he be happy when Arya was dead or kidnapped- but the queen said sisters, so it wasn't just Sansa waiting for him back at Winterfell.

"Sisters as in Sansa and Arya" he practically yelled, he quickly remember the it just could've been an error on the queens part. Yet he couldn't help thinking that she was alive, she was a survivor after all. 

"Yes sisters" he said with emphasis on the 's' "Why, did you meet Sansa in Kings Landing, she really was quite social back then she-" 

Gendry cut him off "no your grace not Sansa, Arya. We were friends no we were family, at least for a little bit."

she was alive. It wasn't a mistake he was going to see her again, after all those nights dreaming and praying that she was alright. Gods this was fantastic he would get to sit and talk with her just like old times. But then a horrible thought occurred; he left her, he chose to leave her after she opened up to him. What if she didn't want to see him, he was awful to her. He figure that the best possible outcome was that she would punch him a couple times, then he would slowly regain her trust to the point where it was just like the old days. The worst thing that could happen is she would stab him, or she would hate him and be bitter toward him, until he would be forced to leave. Then another horrible thought occurred, what if she ignored him and pretended that he didn't exist. What if she was in love with someone else, or had forgotten how close they used to be. He winced as he was brought back to reality.

"Gendry Jon asked you something." Daenerys said politely 

"sorry what" he asked

"What, how, when.....just tell me everything. last I saw her I was leaving for the wall." Said Jon

"Its a long story and it doesn't have a happy ending." he answered as he lead them down the stairs and towards the dinning table and he poured a large cup of wine, he was going to need it and more. They all took their seats around the table, and he took a deep breath. He was about to tell the 2 most powerful people in Westeros how he betrayed the only person he had ever loved, Gods he was screwed.

"Ok.... it all started when your father died and I needed to get out of kings landing because Cersei was after me, and I knew that the master in the forge would sell me out. So I planned on traveling up the Kings Road with the men who planned on joining the nights watch. Only the man in charge knew who I was. Arya was there to she was disguised as a boy, she needed to get out of Kings Landing .One day Lannister soldiers came and Arya said that they were looking for her when actually they were looking for me. We became friends after that, well it was us and a kid called Hot Pie. Arya was calling herself Arry, until the day that her and Hot Pie were arguing about what makes a battle a battle. Thats not important, but thats when I found out who she was. As a joke after that I started calling her M'lady, because still she was a highborn and I was just a bastard. Because of that she started calling me stupid bull, and from then on she was M'lady. Then the Lannister soldiers came back, me and Arya were told to stay out of site but of course she didn't listen. Since she didn't listen we were caught and brought to Harrenhal, as Lannister prisoners."

He looked up and he saw that both Jon and Daenerys were both listening intently. He noticed that Jon looked more curious than mad or upset. He realized that Jon was probably just interested in finding out what she had been through.

We were kept outside and they would chose random people and torture them for information. I was chosen and just as they started questioning me Tywin Lannister made his royal entrance. He told the men to get to work, and he was the first person to notice that Arya wasn't a boy, he said she was clever and she looked like she wanted to murder him. She became his new cupbearer, and we all went to work. After a while we decided we needed to escape. It was Hot Pie,Arya, and me we were walking trying to get to her grandfather in the Riverlands. But then we got caught up with the brotherhood, we all travelled with them for awhile. Then when we were staying at an inn Hot Pie baked something for the innkeeper and he liked it so much that he decided to stay. So then it was just me and Arya with the brotherhood."

He noticed he was on the verge of tears, how was he supposed to talk about this. Yes she was alive but still, he had left her to die.

"The The Red Witch came one day and that was the beginning of the end for me. Arya offered to be my family, and she told me that I could help Robb in the war.I was an idiot and turned her down. I left her, The brotherhood sold me to the Red Witch and I was trapped with her until Das released me. But I left her alone, Gods Jon I'm sorry. That was the last time I saw her."

Jon looked almost as upset as he was, that couldn't have been easy for him either, hearing about all the moments of her childhood he had missed. Jon gulped then smiled, wasn't he mad at how he left his little sister alone in the world.

"You only have to wait around 1 week to see her again, and I can't wait to see how she'll react." he said happily

"From what I've heard about Arya" said Daenerys with a smirk"this should be quite interesting"

\--. . -. . .-. -. -- .-

Gendry was pacing around his chambers, Jon was right he didn't know how she would react. Then he realized that he had missed her more then he had ever realized, and he now knew how much he needed her to forgive him. He wanted to hear her side of the story, like how she survived all those years after he left. But he knew that it was also possible that she would never want to tell him and he needed to accept that before he saw her again. He heard a light knock on the door, he took a break from his pacing to answer the door. He wondered who would bother him this late but he already knew the answer. He opened the door wide enough so that Jon could walk in.

"Honestly just answer these questions" He said, he looked like he had been pacing just like he had "Please.I've been thinking a lot so just humor me for a bit."

He nodded, and swallowed.Hard.

"Did you love her? truly love her?"

How was he supposed to answer that.Yes, of course he loved her. He knew it was the truth. He nodded as he sat down.

"Yes I love her, I regret what I did everyday since I left."

"then why didn't you tell her that?" 

"Because she's Arya Stark of Winterfell, and I'm Gendry Waters. I'm a bastard and she's a lady."

"You know she's not a lady, and you know she doesn't care that your a bastard."

He nodded again.

"she'll forgive you. You know that, you may get some cuts and bruises but she'll forgive you." Jon said as he closed the door and winked.

With that he climbed underneath the furs on his warm featherbed and he tried to sleep, thinking about how in now week he'd be with his lady again. And if he was lucky he would be sharing a warm featherbed with her.

Fin.


End file.
